


My Favorite Things

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp_kinkfest, Date Rape, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Hermione Granger - character, Rape Fantasy, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, physical assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione enjoy spicing up their marriage with fantasies, but Draco's not sure about Hermione's latest request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Things

"I'm just saying. I don't understand why you want to do _this_ scenario," Draco said, smoothing his hand down Hermione's sweat-dampened body. He rested his fingers in the small of her back, traced the shallow dimples on either side of her spine.

She murmured and turned her head on the pillow, hair falling in damp tangles across her face. "Because I want to. We play out fantasies all the time." Her voice was low and drowsy, her eyes hooded. "This isn't anything different. Just another fantasy I want to try with my husband, who I love deeply and trust with my life. I'll have a good time, Draco."

Draco wrapped one curl around his fingers. "Yeah, but this is.... I don't mind being rough with you. Actually, I enjoy it a great deal, but this is more than rough."

Hermione made a soft noise, acknowledging what he'd said. She licked her lips and burrowed into the pillow. Draco thought she'd fallen asleep, but after a minute she sighed and opened one eye. "I don't have an explanation. I don't need one. It's something I want to do. I didn't question you when you wanted me to 'borrow' those Wizengamot robes and interrogate you, did I?"

Draco chuckled and wriggled closer, throwing one leg over hers. "Yeah, but you have to admit, that was fun. I know you enjoyed getting all legalistic and aggressive on me." He bent close to her ear, whispering. "Please, Madame Granger. I'll do anything. I have responsibilities, a wife. She'll be devastated if I'm sent up the sea. Anything I can do for you." Draco kissed the hollow beneath her ear, the tip of his tongue flicking out for a taste of the salt on her skin. " _Anything_."

"Mmm, yes. That was fun. I kept the robes, in case you ever want to do that one again." She slipped one hand from beneath the pillow and poked him in the chest. "And just so you know, I was about to hex your bollocks off."

"For offering to cheat on you?"

"For taking so long to come up with that. Honestly, Malfoy. The whole point was to shag your brains out. Why did you drag it out like that?"

Draco laughed and rolled onto his back. A beam of moonlight cut across his face and he closed his eyes. "Wanted it to be accurate. If that had been for real, I'd have gone the blackmail and bribery route first. Cheating on my wife is never going to be the first option. Last resort, and only if there's no other choice."

Hermione made a soft noise and moved to put her head on his shoulder, arm over his waist. Draco wrapped his arm around her, idly drawing circles on her back. "Good husband," she said. She kissed his chest and yawned. Draco strained to hear her mutter. "So fair trade. I did that for you. You do mine for me. No wands, though. No magic. Get physical. Get rough. Make it real."

* * *

Hermione put the keys into the door of the flat and turned to smile at her date. "I had a wonderful time," she said, patting the back of her chignon where one curl had sprung free and tickled her shoulder. "The restaurant was lovely, and I had no idea you were such an amazing dancer, Mister Malfoy."

"Well, Miss Granger," Draco said, leaning against the wall beside her door. He had both thumbs hooked into the pockets of dark jeans, and his eyes gleamed as silver as the silk shirt beneath his black jacket. "My mum insisted I take lessons when I was a kid. Something about it impressing the girls." He brought one hand up and drew a finger along the length of her jaw. "Looks like she was right. I'll have to tell her."

Hermione shivered, her skin tingling in the path of his touch. She stopped herself from leaning into his hand and cleared her throat with a shake of her head. "I was impressed," she said. She put her hand on the keys and turned the lock, then glanced up to Draco, hesitating. "Would-- er. Would you like to come in? Have a cup of tea?"

Draco smiled, two thin lines bracketing his mouth. "I would."

His voice rumbled through Hermione, making her hands shake when she opened the door. She put her bag and the keys on the small table just inside the entrance. Draco followed her in, one hand brushing her elbow as he reached past her to push the door closed. He left his hand there, leaned into the door, blocked her into the narrow space by the coppery coat rack. Hermione sank her teeth into her lip and looked up at him. "Um. If you want tea, you'll need to move. Kitchen's ... over there."

"I don't want tea."

Hermione's eyes widened at the deep growl in Draco's voice. She took a deep breath and locked her hands together to keep them from visibly trembling. "Well. Well. That's. That's all I invited you in for, so--"

Draco put his free hand on her shoulder, slid it back to cup the nape of her neck. "Don't play the innocent with me. We both know you didn't invite me in for tea."

Hermione put both hands on his chest, pushing at him, but she might as well have been pushing the wall. Draco didn't budge. His hand suddenly locked on the thick mass of her chignon and he wrenched her head back. She gasped, tears coming to her eyes. Her heart raced and her gut rolled. She swallowed, trying to get moisture into her mouth. "Draco." She pushed against his chest again, harder. "Draco, stop. This isn't-- You have to leave. Leave now. Get out."

Draco tightened his grip in her hair and leaned in, his weight forcing her elbows to bend. She dropped her arms to her sides and tried to turn her head away but he held her firm. Draco nuzzled against her neck, just beneath her ear. His breath was hot on her skin and the faint spice of his cologne filled her nose until she couldn't think. "No," she whispered. "L-leave."

"Don't tease," he said. "You've been after me all night. All those little smiles, all those little touches. I know what you want, Hermione. I'm going to give it to you." He licked the shell of her ear. Hermione whimpered as a tear slid down her cheek. "I saw how you looked at me," Draco continued, stepping in close, his hip sharp against her side. "You know you want it."

His hand fell on her breast and he squeezed hard. Hermione shrieked. She flailed against him, stomping on his foot, slapping at his chest. Her tight dress kept her from bringing one knee up to drive into his groin, but he'd left her hands free. She brought both up and clawed his face. Draco shouted and jerked away from her, blood trickling off his jaw from the scrape she'd left in his cheek. Hermione dove for her bag to scrabble for anything she could use in defense against his greater size and reach.

"Bitch." Draco was as fast as he'd ever been, and he grabbed her waist, hauling her back. He heaved her into the sitting room and threw her face-down into the sofa. Before she could turn over, he was on her, his body weight pushing her into the cushions. He grabbed her hands and held them locked in the small of her back, both wrists trapped in one of his hands, his long fingers holding her easily. "Damned bitch," he growled against her ear. "Teasing me all night, panting for it. I know you, I know you were. You want this. And now you're going to pretend you don't?"

Hermione keened into the seat of the sofa as she heard the jingle of Draco's belt. He wrapped the thick leather around her wrists, pulling it tight and locking the buckle in place. She kicked against the sofa, Draco's weight heavy on her thighs as he straddled her. He jerked the comb out of her hair and flung it across the room to crack into the wall. "Draco, please," she keened, struggling to turn over. "Draco, stop. _Stop_. Just leave, please. If you leave, I won't tell anyone, I won't do anything. I swear. Just go, please. Don't do this. Don't!"

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head to the side. Leaning down, he licked the tear from her cheek. "Give up," he said, and she shuddered at the dark anger in his voice. "You've been promising me all night, showing off those tits, grinding up against me when we danced. You're a tease and a slut, and if you think you're going to go back on what you offered, you've got another think coming. Besides, you owe me." He pushed his hand in front of her eyes, blood on his fingers where he'd wiped his cheek. "You owe me for this, filthy little Mudblood."

Hermione yelped and went still, her temperature flaring hot, her skin prickling. Her breasts felt full and heavy, her knickers gone wet as her cunt throbbed. Above her, Draco froze, relaxing his grip in her hair. She turned her head enough to see his face, to see the tight, struggling tension in his expression. "Raindrops," she whispered.

* * *

"Anything not on this list?" Draco asked, tapping his thumb on the parchment Hermione had set beside his plate of toast. He sipped his coffee and looked over the single column of words one more time. "I understand the reason behind most of these. Stupid, idiot, witless - I can see how those would be hurtful to you."

Hermione nodded, her hair twitching against her back as she wiped down the counters with a damp sponge. Humming under her breath, she tossed the sponge into the wire rack attached to the tiles over the sink and spun in place, arms out. Draco smiled to himself at the look of pleasure on her face. So many years of uncertainty, of feeling out of place and unsettled, had left her with a deep joy in the simplest domestic tasks. She'd told him that she liked to do the washing-up, liked to sweep the floors and dust the shelves, because it was something for her to do in her house. Her _home_ , a place she belonged. "Anything not on that list," she confirmed. "Those are firmly in 'no' territory. Anything else is fair game."

Draco put his mug down and drew his finger down the list of words. When he looked up again, he watched her for a moment in solemn silence, then took a deep breath. "There's a word not on this list, Hermione. A _very_ hurtful word."

She caught her lip in her teeth and spun one more time before joining him. Hands folded together, forearms on the table, she looked at him with as serious an expression as he'd ever seen in her eyes. "I know. It's not on the list because...." She ducked her head, her hair falling across her face. Draco could hear her swallow, hear her breath catch in her throat. He reached out and tucked her hair back, fingers brushing her cheek. Hermione caught his hand and pressed it to her face. "I want you to say it," she whispered.

Draco stilled, looking at her in bewilderment. "But _why_?"

Hermione quivered. After a moment, she looked up at him, her eyes glimmering. "Because if you say it to me now, it's _my_ choice. It's my decision. You're not saying it because you want to hurt me. You're saying it because you want to please me. Because I know it's coming. Because I asked for it. Because I know you love me. It's my choice. That's the difference."

* * *

Draco looked down at her, his grey eyes wide, his face almost white beneath the smear of red blood on his cheeks. "Are ... are you sure?" His voice shook, tight with strain. "Hermione, I know we agreed, but...."

Hermione licked her lips and said it again. "Raindrops." She couldn't touch his heart with her hands bound, but she wiggled enough to curl both hands into fists, thumbs extended, forming sign language to give him the reassurance he'd need. _Good_. "Don't stop. This is good. This is great. More, like that. More names. Make it real. _Raindrops_ , Draco."

Draco closed his eyes. It took him a few moments, his chest heaving as he breathed, but after he let all his air out in a slow sigh, his voice was steady. "Roses."

The word had barely left his mouth before Draco locked his fingers in her hair again. He pushed her head against the sofa, grinding her face into the thick padding of the cushion beneath her. His other hand shoved between her thighs, under her skirt, and his fingers prodded at the damp crotch of her knickers. His laugh was pleased and dark. "Wet, already? Told you I knew you wanted it. That's what you need, isn't it? Little Mudblood bitch. Just need somebody to give it to you like you want. You got it."

He shoved off her, the sofa rocking back against the wall. Hermione howled and kicked her feet in protest as Draco hauled her up. He jerked her off the floor and dropped her over his shoulder, knocking the wind from her. Pinning her legs against his chest, he ripped her shoes off, then strode into the bedroom. Her skull cracked into the headboard when he flung her onto the bed and she shrieked, the spike of pain dazing her for a moment.

Draco was on her within a second, his jacket tossed on the floor beside the bed. He hooked both hands in the neckline of her dress and pulled the loose fabric of the cowl down, further trapping her bound arms. He shoved the material below her breasts and Hermione's breath stuttered at the dark gleam in his eyes. "Knew you were a slut," he said, brushing one hand over her bare nipples. "Only little Mudblood sluts go out without a bra on, showing off their tits."

Hermione writhed under him, twisting in efforts to move away from his touch. Draco pinched her nipple, pulling until her breast rose off her ribcage. Hermione howled, first in pain, then in shock as Draco slapped her. "Shut up," he demanded. He leaned down into her face, his mouth twisting, his eyes narrowed. "Shut up, Mudblood. Scream again and I'll gag you."

A bone-deep shudder of loathing ran through her. "No," she whispered, shaking her head. "No, please. No gags. I'll be good. I'll be quiet. No gags, please."

Draco grunted and stripped her dress from her, the seams stretching and popping as he wrestled it past her hips to toss it on the floor. He rose up on his knees and unfastened his jeans. Shoving jeans and pants below his hips, he pumped his fist on his cock. Hermione sniffed back snot and tears as he pushed the head against her mouth. "Bite me and you'll regret it," he said, and the threat in his voice made her gasp. Draco shoved between her lips, pushed into her in one thrust. Hermione choked, eyes watering, as he fucked her mouth. He drove deep, the head of his cock jamming into her soft palate. Hermione's gagging seemed to spur him on, and he pulled out of her mouth to grab his cock and stroke it in rough, furious movements. She closed her eyes as the thick bursts of his semen splashed across her breasts.

He rolled off her and turned her over. The belt came off her wrists but he didn't release her. He pushed her onto her back before he wrenched her arms over her head and fastened them to the headboard. Hermione wanted to scream, but his threat to gag her kept her silent except for soft whimpering. Draco grinned down at her, his teeth looking sharp as fangs in the faint light. He slapped his hand between her thighs. Hermione bucked, her heels drumming on the bed.

Draco pushed two fingers beneath the crotch of her knickers and into her cunt. "God, I knew it," he said, voice full of triumph. "You're wet as _fuck_ , Mudblood. Hot for it, aren't you? Just dripping to have me fuck you like you've been wanting all night." His thumb ground against her clit, sending spikes of heat through her body. Draco pumped his fingers in her and bent over to suck one nipple between his lips. Hermione tugged at the belt binding her to the headboard, kicked her feet against the bed. Draco drove deep into her, the pad of one finger brushing across a soft, spongy area. Hermione shrieked, crying in earnest as her body responded. She could feel her nipples tightening, feel her cunt pulsing, and she buried her face against her arm as the sensations overwhelmed her.

Her blood roared in her ears and she keened in shamed denial when one more flick of Draco's thumb on her clit shoved her over the edge. Her body shook as she came. Draco's tongue moved over her nipple in wet circles; his fingers thrust into her in rhythm with each throb of her cunt. When she collapsed, panting, her hair sticking to her forehead and cheeks from sweat and tears, Draco moved up beside her. He bent over her, hand locked on her chin to hold her still. He crushed his mouth to hers, kissing her with such force that she felt her lip crack.

"You want this." Draco raised his head, his fingers digging into her jaw. "Tell me you want it."

Hermione spat in his face. The spark of defiance flared into hot fear when his expression went from surprise to anger in less than a heartbeat. He slapped her again. "Tell me," he ordered. "Tell me you want it, Mudblood bitch. Tell me, or I'll make it hurt."

She stared up at him, shivering. His face had twisted, his eyes gone dark and blank. She swallowed and forced her voice to work. "I--" She hesitated and Draco growled, drawing his hand back. Hermione shrieked and writhed on the bed, hauling at her bonds. "No, no! Don't, please. Don't! I want it. I want it. I want this, Draco, I want it."

"You're a slut and a Mudblood and you want it. _Say it_."

Hermione sobbed. "I'm-I'm. I'm a slut. I teased you. I wanted this all along. I'm a Mu-Mudblood whore and I want this." Draco closed his eyes as she spoke and he held still for a moment, his lips pressed together, a muscle jumping in his cheek. Hermione's heart pounded against her ribs. She whispered. "Raindrops."

"Roses," he murmured in return. Draco opened his eyes and stretched out beside her. "See there," he crooned to her, stroking his fingers down her torso and tracing a circle on the wet fabric of her knickers. "See there, pretty little Mudblood? I knew you'd like it. I knew you wanted it." Hermione lay still as Draco touched her, didn't move when he stood up to strip. She kept her head turned away, her eyes on the round clock beside the bed, watching the small hand tick around. The bed creaked and dipped as Draco returned.

He pulled her knickers off and moved over her. He pushed at her legs and she spread them wide, not needing an order to know what would make him happy. She had no more energy to fight, unable to do anything but wait for it to be over. "You want this," Draco said again. "Filthy little Mudblood. Say it."

Hermione nodded, once, slowly. She spoke in a flat, dull tone. "I'm a Mudblood. Dirty Mudblood slut. I want this. Want you to fuck me." She closed her eyes and listened to the clock ticking.

"You are _soaking_ ," Draco said, his fingers probing between her thighs. Hermione flinched as he rubbed her clit again. She shuddered, sniffling when her cunt throbbed in response, her traitor's body wanting more sensation, more pleasure. Draco held her open and guided his cock into her. Hermione quivered, each breath escaping her with a high, soft whine. Draco lay atop her, hips pumping, his fringe brushing her cheek with every thrust.

With a thick grunt, he pushed up onto his hands. The change in angle pushed the head of his cock across that sensitive area inside her, and Hermione shrieked. Draco's laugh rolled dark through her, and he drove into her hard, his bollocks slapping against her body. Hermione wrapped her fingers around the belt holding her to the headboard and keened as Draco's thrusts sent her temperature soaring. Her skin tingled, her head pounded, and Draco gave another thrust that broke her into orgasm. Hermione screamed as her body took pleasure in every pulse and throb.

She collapsed, every muscle loose, the duvet wet and sticky beneath her from the juices that dripped out of her each time Draco withdrew. The clock hand made a half-dozen circuits before Draco's steady rhythm faltered. He panted, groaned, and stiffened. Hermione trembled as his cock spasmed within her.

Draco kissed her, licking the blood away from her split lip. "Beautiful," he whispered. He pulled free of her body, come dripping down her arse to soak into the duvet beneath her. He unbound her hands and set them at her sides. Hermione's fingers twitched, but she didn't move. She listened to Draco moving beside the bed, to the rustle of his clothes as he dressed. He sat on the bed and stroked her cheek. "Good little Mudblood," he said, his voice nearly a purr. "I'll see you around."

The bedroom door closed and Hermione rolled, curling in on herself to weep.

* * *

She tied the sash of her dressing gown and walked out of the bedroom. The kettle was just on the verge of whistling in the kitchen and she went to take it off the heat. Draco sat beside the table, elbows on his knees, both hands covering his face. Hermione put the kettle on a trivet, wet a flannel in the sink, and moved to the table. She set the flannel down and put her hands on his shoulders. She bent to kiss the top of his head. "Raindrops," she whispered into his hair.

Draco shuddered. He dropped his hands and she sucked in a breath at the wet shimmer in his reddened eyes. Blinking fast, he gave her a small, trembling smile. "Roses."

Hermione slipped into his lap and took up the flannel, gently wiping the dried blood off his face. Draco touched her lip and the red patch on her cheek where he'd slapped her. "You're all right?" he asked in a whisper.

Hermione nodded. "Better than," she said, slipping her hand into his open collar to press her fingers over his heart. "That was perfect, Draco. More than I hoped for. I was about two seconds from coming the entire time."

"Even when I--" His voice broke, but she watched his lips form a word he hadn't spoken in years before that night.

"Especially then." Hermione put the flannel on the table and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him, delicate and careful. "You did it because I asked you to, Draco. I wanted it. The begging I did? What I said? I wasn't role-playing entirely. I wanted that. I wanted all of it. Attacking me, overpowering me, humiliating me? Honestly, I thought I'd have to goad you into saying it."

He shook his head, his lips brushing across hers. Hermione cupped his face, rubbed her thumbs along the arch of his cheekbones, kissed his brows and the corners of his eyes. "It fit into the scenario. It fit your role perfectly, love. You went above and beyond what I asked for, and I loved every minute of it. God, making me call _myself_ those names? It felt so real. I could barely even think. All I could do was _feel_. It was humiliating, terrifying, and positively, absolutely amazing." She took his hand and linked her fingers in his, their wedding rings making a soft clink as they touched. "Thank you for doing this for me. I know it was hard on you. I could see you fighting it."

Draco nodded and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "Yeah. There's a reason I drank so much at dinner." He turned his face to her neck and kissed her throat where her pulse fluttered. "I love being rough with you, Hermione, but let's do something a little more gentle next time. I'm going to need a good long while before I can do anything like this again."

Hermione smiled into his hair. "Don't worry. I already had something in mind." She rubbed the back of his neck and kissed the curve of his ear. "One of your favorites, too. I hope you'll have time to discuss my daughter's marks, Professor. Is there anything I can do to help her improve?"

Draco managed a quiet laugh and lifted his head for another kiss. "We'll have to see, Mrs. Malfoy. We'll just have to see."


End file.
